hl2rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter
"We used to wrestle Hunters to the ground with our bare hands!" -Unnamed Rebel A hunter (Often named the 'Mini Strider') is a fast and deadly synthetic unit. The hunter is used by the combine as a scout or escort, due to its reliable armour and weaponary. Armour and Apperance The hunter has a sort of shiny blue-green metallic plating around the body. The body is somewhat rounded in shape. It has 3 muscular legs which are also heavily armoured by the plating. On either side of the hunters round body are three pairs of circular eyes, when the hunter gets aggresive its eyes turn a bright red, signaling it is angry. If its eyes are blue it is friendly and will not hurt anyone in its sight. It has a pair of flechette launchers on its front. The flechette launcher is its main weapon, as well as its ram. Weapons The hunter mainly uses its flechette launchers for ranged attacks, it fires large fast flechette's with a small spread which do a large amount of damage upon hit, the flechette also has a small radius splash if it hits a solid object. The hunter is also very accurate with its flechette launcher, as it "walks" its fire onto a target. Meaning it moves while it shoots. The hunter also has a 'Ram' attack which is capeable of knocking down brick walls and doors. It also inflicts a large amount of damge if a person is hit by the ram attack. Finally, if the hunters enemy is in the hunters reach (While not charging) it will use its talons on its legs to impale its enemy and slash its opponent, this will also do large amounts of damage and may even send its foe flying. Roleplay Not many serves RP as hunters as it causes problems to players, an example would be that some players might not have "HL2 Ep 2" causing the hunter to become an "ERROR" sign. Plus hunters are mainly RP'd as trusted players or admins. To RP as a hunter, it bascially depends what you are doing. If you are using P2L (Play to lose, meaning not to roll) or just plain rolling. Hunters would normally get a roll boost as they are hard to take down. So, a combat situation with a hunter and a resistance member. I will be using P2L for this example as it is more easier to explain. I will also be using the /me command as it is easier to understand. The hunter stumbles upon a resistance member in the Slum area. Hunter: /me starts to shoot its flechette launchers at the resistance member Rebel: /me takes cover but gets shot in his aiming arm Hunter: /me begins to slowly walk towards the resistance member Rebel: /me begins to blind fire his SMG from his cover, hoping to hit the hunter The bullets hit the hunter's plating but they deflect Hunter: /me starts to walk faster, still shooting Rebel: /me is still blind firing Hunter: /me comes from the other side of the cover and pick up the resistance member with its talons. It throws the resistance member at the wall, causing imense pain Hunter: /me finally shoots the resistance member dead A simple example of a combat situation with a Hunter. Hunter's normally always win due to its weapons and armour. But in rolling examples the ending could be different, as the resistance member could use the hunters flechette launchers (By getting a flechette to stick to a object then throwing the object back at the hunter with the flechette still stuck on). Category:Combine